


Friends Like These

by Princess24



Series: Friends to enemies [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Execution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Sequel To Who needs enemies, when you have friends. Arthurs POV. Arthurs been posioned, but whats this Merlins set to be executed? Can Arthur stop the execution in time or is this the end of the adventures of Merlin and Arthur.(I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR THE CHARCTERS.)
Series: Friends to enemies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943395
Kudos: 20





	Friends Like These

"MERLIN!!!!" I yelled Marching angrily toward the physicans chambers ruined shirt in hand. I couldn't believe that lazy buffoon not only did he not get my laundry done, but he ruined my favroite shirt to. Slamming the door against the wall I furiously scanned the area my eyes finally settling on my target. A spoon of porriage halfway to his mouth. Storming forward I knocked the spoon out of his hand. Splattering the porriage all over Giaus face. I could tell by his eyebrow of doom rising past his hair line that he was not impressed.

"I'll just deliver my herbs than shall I." He stated grabbing a cloth yo scrub the porriage off his face as he waltzed out the door. No doubt thinking of ways to slip some unpleasant tonics in my next meal to give me diarrhea for the next hour. I shuddered rembering the last time he did that. Merlin still hasn't forgiven me for making him clean my chamber pot that day.

"What is it now prat." Merlin sighed pushing his uneaten bowl of porriage away from him as he stared boredly up at me.

"This is whats up merlin." I spat shoving my pale blue tunic into his face. Raising his eyebrow he took it gently from my hands and examined it. His eyes instantly drawn to the huge ink stain right in the middle of the shirt.

"You are going to spend the next few hours scrubbing out this stain from my shirt. If you had done my clothes yesterday as I asked you to than this stain wouldn't be a stain. It would have been simple to get out. Well jow you are going to spend all your time getting it out. Oh and no magic ethier as we dtill have yet to tell the others of your magic and I would hate for one of the laundress to see you using magic on the kings shirt. Don't worry about bringing up my dinner tonight I will have George do it. Maybe next time you will think twice about slack off on your chores." With that I spun on my heel and marched out the door. Ignoring merlins look of horror as he once more examined the stain he would no doubt spend hours scrubbing.

* * *

"Thank you George just set it there." I called from behind my changimg screen as I changed out of my chainmail and into a simple red tunic. Take that merlin. I told him I could dress myself. I thought not realizing my shirt was on backwards. Walking around my changing screen I sat down at the table and took a large bite of my sausage. Only to freeze as an unusual taste hit my senses. Before I could spit it out I began to feel dizzy as I slipped sideways from my chair and onto the stone floor. The last thing I saw before my world went black was Merlin entering blabbering about something only to scream in fear upon seeing me on the ground. Than nothing.

* * *

"Ow my head." I groaned blinking open my eyes and scanning my surroundings. Once focused my eyes settled upon a guard anxiously leaning over me a relieved look on his face.

"Your highness I am so glad to see you ok. I will inform the queen of your awakening." He said beginning to walk away only for me to stop him my hanf grasping his arm.

"What happened?"

"You were posioned your highness, but don't worry the culprit has been caught and is about to be hanged in the courtyard." He proudly declared. For some reason that news did not bring mr comfort. Instead ice cold dread settled in my heart squeezing the life out of it.

"Who? Who was the culprit?"

"Merlin your manservant. " He anwsered slipping out of my grasp and escaping the room. Leaping out of bed I race for the window only to blanch in horror at the sight of the guards slipping a noose around Merlins neck. Stumbling to the door I threw it open racing down the hall praying I won't be too late. I could hear my wife's voice echoing through the courtyard as she gave the single to drop the trap door.

Desperately I pushed my way through the crowd my eyes never leaving my blue faced frirnd as he struggled Desperately for air. I was just funning up the strps leadingbto merlin when I felt someone grab me and begin to pull me away whispering nonsense about merlin betrayinh me and trying to kill me. By this point Merlin his kicking legs gradually losing strength began to weaken. His gasps for air growing fainter as he lost the energy to fight. Hprrified I wrenched out of Gwains grasp and punched him as hard as possible in the face.

Spinning back around I raced the rest of the way up the platform and began clawing Desperately at the rope killing my friend. Finally it loosed enough for me to slide the noose over his head. Holding my friend securely in my arms I desperately began screaming for Giaus just as Gwen appeared at my shoulder. At first I thought she had come to finish the execution herself but as I glared up at her, clutching merlin tightly to my body in an attempt to shield him, I realized that wasn't her intention. As she bending down helped lift his legs instructing some guards to help us carry him to Giaus. All well this was happening the knights stood in the background silently watching. None of them stepping forward to help.

* * *

3 1/2 Days Later (Merlins POV)

* * *

Blinking my eyes open I groaned feebly as my pounding head made itself known. Raising a hand to my throbbing head I tiredly scanned my surroundings trying to remember what could have happened to give me such a severe headache. Upon noticing Arthur sitting beside me, her head layed on his arms on my bed asleep all the memories of my near execution came flooding back. My sudden gasp of fear must have reached Arthur in his dreams, as next thing I know I am being enveloped in a hug by the king. His tears of jou wetting the back of my shirt as he held me tightly, his shoulders trembling as his body was wracked by sobs.

"Your alive. Your really alive. I was do worried Merlin. I thought I had lost you. I thought I was too late. You wouldn't wake up no matter what Giaus or I did. I... I was so scared." He sobbed sniffling into my shoulder as he breathed in my scent. His ear stuck to my chest listening to my heartbeat to reassure him that I was in fact alive. Baffled by Arthur's wierd display of love I awkwardly patted his back. Unsure exactly what to do.

"Merlin I know I don't say this nearly enough but you are my best friend. I would be lost without you. I am so sorry this happened. The moment I was informed I knew it had to be a mistake, as I know you would never betray me. I promise you merlin this will never ever happen again. Ever. You are my brother in all but blood. never forget that." Well that did it I thought as I suddenly burst into tears as it finally hit me

My friends tried to kill me and believed I was a traitor. Arthur doesn't want me dead. He believes me when I say I'm innocent. it was all too much. Burying my face in his shoulder I sobbed into his shoulder as he sobbed knto mine. Both of us too overwhelmed for words. Arthur believes me. He really truly believes me. Maybe everything will be ok after all.

**The End**


End file.
